The Dinner
by petriebird18
Summary: This is the sequel to


Title: The Dinner  
  
Author: Petriebird18 (Deidre)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's notes- Ok, this is the last part of this "Tell Him" "Tell Her" Trilogy. Hope you all like it, and thank you to Aeryn Alexander, GEM, Danya Lionheart, Child-of-the-Dawn, stoneygem, Of Head and Heart, LinZE, and MK. For sending feedback, it was greatly appreciated.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Minerva went for a walk after Alvenia left, she needed to think about how she was going to get Albus alone and tell him how she felt. She finally decided to go back to her room at Hogwarts when she saw Fawkes flying towards her with a letter in his claws, which he promptly dropped into her hands and then perched himself on a nearby branch.  
  
That's odd, Albus never sends Fawkes to deliver letters. She thought and then opened the note, which read:  
  
Dearest Minerva,  
  
I believe that there are a few things I need to discuss with you, tonight. Please do me the honor of your presence at my house tonight around 7:30 for dinner. I believe you know your way there, if not, I will come pick you up, or send you directions by Fawkes. Send your reply back with Fawkes, he knows where to find me.  
  
Always,  
  
Albus  
  
She stared at the paper for a few minutes, Well, that settles how I'm going to get him alone, but I wonder what he needs to talk with me about. She shrugged her shoulders and sent a short reply back with Fawkes basically telling him that she'd love to have dinner with him, yes she knew the way, and that she had a few things to discuss with him as well.  
  
Albus was standing in the middle of his kitchen, he owned two house elves, but he decided to give them the night off, and after a few minutes of reassuring them that he was not going to give them clothes, they left. He was now in the middle of preparing the dinner when Fawkes flew in the window with Minerva's reply.  
  
"Wonderful." He said to himself after reading what she had written, "Now I just have to go through with telling her how I feel." He paused and read the letter again, "Now what should I wear?"  
  
He set off towards his room, leaving some things still cooking slowly on the stove. He didn't know whether to dress casually, formally, or in semi- formal, school type robes.  
  
In a room at Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was having the same problem.  
  
"Should I wear the green, red, or blue." She asked out loud, she had decided not to do formal, but was still debating between casual and semi- formal. "Oh, the hell with it." She closed her eyes and grabbed one of them and then opened her eyes again, "Green semi-formal it is. Now the only thing that's left is the hair."  
  
Almost two hours later Albus had just finished setting the table and making sure all of the food was done and set out right when there was a knock on his door. He looked up at his clock, his muggle clock that actually told the time to see it read 7:30 on the dot.  
  
"She always has to be right on time." He muttered to himself as he opened the door. "Minerva, you look beautiful."  
  
Minerva blushed slightly, "Thank you Albus, you look very handsome yourself." He had decided semi-formal burgundy robes.  
  
"Come in." He said taking her hand and then closing the door behind her. "I'm glad you could come."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be able to come?"  
  
"Well, I...I didn't know if you had a date tonight, I mean, with whoever you went out with this afternoon." Minerva laughed and Albus looked confused.  
  
"I went out to lunch with a female friend, Albus, I did not go out on a date."  
  
"Oh, my mistake, sorry." He said trying to hide his red face.  
  
"Mmmmm, it smells wonderful, Albus." She said as they entered the dinning room, which was attached to the kitchen, so it was more like a breakfast nook.  
  
"Thank you, it's a family recipe my father taught me when I was younger. All of the Dumbledore men should be able to cook it according to my father."  
  
They continued to chit chat while they ate, until he brought out dessert.  
  
"Albus, I need to talk to you."  
  
Albus looked up at her, "And I need to talk to you, but you go first."  
  
"No, no. You invited me over, you should be able to talk first."  
  
Albus took a deep breath. He had been practicing what he was going to say to her all day. "MinervaIdon'tknowhowtotellyouthisandihopewe'llstillbefriendsevenifyoudon'tf eelthesamewaybutIloveyou."  
  
He finally looked up at her when she started to chuckle, "Albus, I don't know what you just said. Try talking a little slower, and not all in one breath."  
  
He sighed, "OK, I said that I hope that, despite what I'm about to tell you, that this doesn't destroy our friendship if you don't feel the same way, but I llll...I lov...."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you." He said quietly.  
  
Minerva blinked a few times. "I love you too, Albus."  
  
"No, I don't mean, love you like a friend, Minerva, I mean, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you."  
  
Albus didn't even have the courage to look at her, instead he looked down at his hands. He heard her chair move. Great, she's leaving, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. He was totally shocked when her hand took his. He looked up at her and she was smiling.  
  
"Albus, I love you too." She said and then gently pressed her lips against his.  
  
"YES!!!!" Both Minerva and Albus jumped and looked towards the window where the noise came from.  
  
"Mother?" Albus said when he saw his mother standing outside jumping up and down repeating her little 'yes' chant of joy.  
  
"What?" Alvenia asked finally calming down. Albus and Minerva had made there way outside to where she was standing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I'm making sure that at least one of you did what you said you would. Funny though, I was sure that you'd be the one to tell him first, Minerva."  
  
Albus and Minerva looked shocked and then heard laughing behind them.  
  
"I told you he'd tell her first, Alvenia. I believe that means that I won our little bet." Aldan said smugly.  
  
Albus looked at both his parents and then it hit him, "You two planned this? You were having lunch with my mother weren't you, Minerva?" Minerva nodded, but was still in shock, and was waiting for one of them to answer Albus' question.  
  
"Oh, Darling, I've been planning this for quite some time. But your father only started recently." Alvenia said still smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you two would do this." Albus said.  
  
"Would you have told her if your father hadn't pushed you to? Minerva, would you have told Albus if I hadn't pushed you to do it?"  
  
"Yes." Minerva said strongly, and then added a little more quietly, "eventually."  
  
"Well now you two don't have to wait anymore. Come on Aldan, let's go home and leave these two aloooooooone." Alvenia said in almost a sing songy voice.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Don't start with me, Albus. Now, you two stay here and finish your meal, and I expect to see a ring on her finger by the end of this week. NO ARGUMENTS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE." She said quickly, "You did, after all, tell her that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her, she agreed, to me, that means your getting married, the ring is just a formality. BYE." She said quickly and disapparated.  
  
"Don't argue with her, just do it, you two have wasted enough time already anyway. Enjoy your meal." Aldan said and then followed his wife's lead and disapparated.  
  
Minerva looked at Albus, who looked back at her. "Should we be insulted?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Then he smiled, "But now that they're gone, where were we?" He asked and then kissed her.  
  
The End! 


End file.
